Dragon Age: The Conquest of a God
by Rmargera
Summary: (F) Hawke is now the viscount of Kirkwall as she deserves to be. She runs the town with her companions not far of reach and her fiance, Fenris, by her side. While taking over the city's demands, Hawke is faced with an alarming report about the templars and is also faced with a something that has never been seen before. Hawke finds out she has a bigger role than imaginable.


Knight commander Meredith is defeated, and by popular vote of Kirkwall's people, I am the new viscount.

I started out with nothing. Running from the blight with my family, hiding from the templars because I am a mage, and living in a cease pool of a living space my uncle dared called 'home'. And now, I am one of Kirkwall's most important people; one of their leaders.

I guess I deserved the title. I only saved Kirkwall's ass nearly a dozen times, but on the other hand do I really want to be a nation's leader? I don't really have much choice. I was never a leader type, or so I thought. I wanted to explore, I wanted to get stuff done but not in the signing papers and complaining about city regulations way. I craved adventure, I seek excitement. This is not the life for me.

Perhaps I should give you an update on just what happened after I defeated the night commander.

I became the city's new viscount. It wasn't my initial plan but it's what ended up happening. All of my family is gone, besides Carter and Uncle. I even see Uncle once in a blue moon down at The Hanging Man, which Varric owns now by the way, sipping on his watered down whisky. Carter however, he's a lost cause. He and I are like water and oil and despite him being one of the only members of blood I have left, we just can't mesh well. I stay away from him mainly. He serves the city guard and we see each other on the daily, but it's short and strictly business each time we chat.

Varric as mentioned before owns legal ownership of The Hanging Man, which as you may know is a dream come true for the bastard dwarf. Varric and I still remain as close as we were on our journey together. I knew from the day I met him that him and I were going to get along just fine. With his tall tale stories and my witty charm, I knew we would come together wonderfully. The man is still the greatest man I have ever met and for sure makes me proud to call him my friend. I can't let him hear all this sappy nonsense of course; you know he can't stand to see a human cry, so I keep my mushy feelings bottled up while I enjoy a glass of The Hanging Man's finest wine, which is provided to me on the house on the account of being the viscount and also Varric's good pal.

My other companions took different routes but are still in touch with me. We all live our lives and they all seem to connect in some sort of way. For an example, Isabella runs the docks now. She couldn't wait to sail the seven seas all over again but couldn't seem to tear herself from my side. And even though she doesn't admit that part, you can feel it. The once free-spirited, cares-about-nobody pirate is now someone who can call me a true friend and chooses to stick by side in the most subtle way possible of course. She still causes her mischief and when it isn't too dangerous or alarming, I still turn my cheek. Call it perks for being friends with the viscount! Her and Varric remain just as close as well. Us three all enjoy a couple rounds of drinks on the house a couple times a week and just discuss the town's gossip and what not. You know, just like in the good old saving the town days. I do have to say, I'm so glad Isabella decided to stick along for awhile longer. I grew so fond of her sassy personality.

As for my other friends and companions, I will tell you more about them when we get there, but for now I'll catch you up on what I've been doing.

Aside from being the viscount, I have been dedicated my free time to a clinic that is ran by mages to heal people. Being a mage and all, the first thing I did as viscount was sat down and tried to figure out a solution about what to do about the mages that would be fair for everyone. Even though I am a mage myself, I do understand the common people's worries for myself to get worried. I am at all ends against blood magic, especially with what happened to Mother. So anyone caught with using any means of blood magic was to be arrested immediately until further notice. It's just not something I was willing to tolerate. Instead of locking mages away in the circle or taking away their souls if they were abusing their powers, I made it to where all mages, including myself, were to attend the circle a few days a week to learn about their powers. They were to return at night to their families and had free will. However it was mandatory that every mage went to these classes. When I made this law intact, the amount of blood magic use plummeted to the point where some believed it was only a myth. To think it was really that hard to figure out.

Anyway, I run a clinic in my spare time that uses only herbal magic to heal people. It was something similar to what Anders was doing when I first met him, only this time it doesn't have to be a secret.

In my latest days, I've just been filling out paper work and seeing documents that needed official approval. It was weird thinking that I was official.

As I was sitting at my desk, flipping through some massive document about cleaning up Low Town, a voice roared through my hall ways. As the voice grew closer, I knew I was about to be paid a visit by Varric.

"Hawke!" Varric cried out with open hands. "Long time no see!"  
"Well unlike some dwarfs I know, I actually have to do work and not just sip on The Hanging Man's fanciest wines." Varric let out a laugh so loud that I could swear to you the entire town heard it.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your pal who gives you free booze?"  
"I am truly sorry, will you please forgive me? The thought of not having piss flavored whisky is brining tears to my eyes as we speak."  
"Hawke, you know I can't stand to see a human cry. Drinks will always be free as long as I keep on barging through your doors, which I have no intention on stopping any time soon." I couldn't help but laugh. I was always having a good time when Varric was around.  
"So what brings you around today Varric?" Varric ran his fingers through his hair.  
"nothing out of the ordinary. Just came by to check on my favorite viscount."  
"Oh no, What is it this time, Varric?"  
"Now why do you have to say it all stern like that? You're starting to sound like that broody fiancé of yours now." Oh I may have forgotten to mention, Fenris and I are engaged. I'll explain later.  
"Well I am spending most of my time with the man, you would think I would begin to be like him." Another laugh bellowed out of Varric's throat.  
"Honestly we were all hoping he would pick up on that charming personality you have, Hawke, not the other way around. Anyway, I'm here today because I've heard some unappealing rumors about a templar uprising. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I hear those bastards are getting rowdy." I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Those guys always had something wrong with them.  
"Thanks for the news, I'll be sure to check it out."  
"My pleasure, Hawke. See you for drinks tonight?"  
"I wouldn't miss it." Varric nodded and was on his way.

I sighed. I feel like I was always trying to simmer the templars down. They were always up in arms about something and when I came up with a solution they just found another reason to be mad. This was harder than traveling through the Deep Roads. I rather do that four more times than sit through one more town meeting with the templars. As if I had a choice.

I finished up the rest of the day's paper work and had a few meetings with the town's people about their concerns, nothing too major thankfully. I collected my items and began to head back to my estate.

Kirkwall felt so much like home now. Before, I just couldn't seem to think of it as home, but now I can't imagine myself anywhere else. The sun was setting and sky was just so beautiful. You never really realize how beautiful simple things can be. The town was settling in for the night and all you could hear was the sound of my boots against the pavement as I walked.

I arrived to my estate, where my fiancé was sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book. During our travels together, I had learned that while Fenris was a slave he was not taught to read so I made it my personal goal to teach him how to do so. Now that he knows how to, it seems like his nose is always buried inside a book. He spends more time reading than he does with me it feels like. I love it though, watching him read just makes him so much more attractive to me in a weird way.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder affectionately.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were home. What a nice surprise." Fenris said, grabbing my hand and giving it a light peck.  
"I just walked in. Have you been home all day?"  
"Indeed I have. I'm sorry; I should go out and do something more useful with my time. It's not easy to seem like you're useful when your fiancé is the most important person in the city."  
"It's more than okay, I enjoy having you as my little house elf." Fenris smirked and gazed upon me.  
"Did you have a nice day?"  
"Fair enough. Heard some alarming news from Varric today though. "  
"Oh?"  
"Templars are brewing up trouble again apparently. Not sure what exactly, but just know it's probably no good."  
"Any problems with any mages?" Fenris huffed. Despite being engaged to a mage, he couldn't shake off his harsh prejudiced on all mages.  
"Not that I am aware of. Everyone seems to be doing their part and going to their classes. My plan seems to be doing its intended purpose."  
"I see." He said curtly. "Do you have any idea perhaps on why they would be rebelling?"  
"Anything is possible in this city." Fenris chuckled.  
"Indeed it is. You should get some rest. You look tired, more usual than so."  
"Are you calling me ugly?" I said jokingly.  
"Never my dear, you're far too beautiful for that thought to even appear in my brain." He always had a way of making me feel like no man ever made me feel. It was so weird and nice all at the same time. I never loved someone as much as I did him.  
"Okay I'm going to be heading to bed now. I do have class tomorrow. Care to join?"  
"In a minute, I'm getting to a really good part in this book. It's about mages and it reminds me a bit of you."  
"Good things, right?"  
"nothing short of it." Fenris kissed me and we said our goodnights and I headed to our bedroom.

I had to teach a magic class tomorrow and also probably had a week's worth of paper work piled on my desk. Plus I had to investigate that new rumor.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


End file.
